Elizabeth, Elizabeth Star Drake
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Drake. Elizabeth Star Drake to be exact and I've been hidden from my siblings for years. Takes place during the first book, anything after that is ignored.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Elizabeth

**Elizabeth, Elizabeth Star Drake.**

**Rated: M because I am paranoid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meet Elizabeth<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>M<strong>_y name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Drake. Elizabeth Star Drake to be exact.

Yeah Solange isn't the only girl. I'm a year younger.

After our parents saw how the world treated Solange they kept me hidden. I can't help but envy Solange she's gotten to meet our brothers, see the world but me? Nothing. I barely know what anything is if it isn't in my room...or on the internet, yea our connection sucks, well not mine just everyone else's and I'm the reason why of course. I'm always looking up things to figure out what they are. I'm in the attic; I'm that noise you hear at night. I'm the reason you're thrown off the steps to the attic. Always listening to everything.

The only sibling I know is Solange because she's supposed to be the only daughter of the Drakes. But my being a girl and smelling super good like Solange isn't the only reason I'm here. I have powers. I can do things that no other vampire can. This is why my parents doubt that Solange will be queen, though they act like they agree.

Today I'm planning on using my powers to escape.

All I have to do is wish really, really hard to be invisible and walk out and run! Ill finally see the world!

At least for a few hours until, I had to get back.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Free!

**Elizabeth, Elizabeth Star Drake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I'm Free!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I <strong>_sighed and toke a deep breath.

Today was the day! I was finally going to be able to go free!

I was just about to start concentrating really hard until-

"Here's your food Elizabeth." Father called out to me making me turn to him and smile taking a plate of yummy breakfast food.

Before I broke the rules I decided to try one more time…maybe he'd change his mind…maybe they both would

"Father…could I please at least go down to meet everyone? Walk around the house?" he sighed, I already knew the answer…it was the same every time.

"Elizabeth...you know why you cannot go meet the others, I do not want your smell leaving this room, Solange's smell is bad enough dear, we're already having problems with her and she's about to complete the vampire transformation, we can't support her and make sure she gets through it if we're worrying about you, your siblings would fret over you finding out this truth, everyone needs to concentrate" well at least it was different reasons this time but still I pretty much got

_It'll be a burden making sure you're safe and keeping Solange safe as well. Meaning you'll stay in here forever until Solange can learn to protect herself_

I'm pretty sure she can, dad's just being….a dad.

I sighed and nodded walking over to my little table I eat at. "I'm sorry, one day I promise…one day." With that he kissed the side of my head and left.

I waited until I knew he was away from the Attic stairs to put my plan into motion.

Of course I ate first, who doesn't love breakfast food?!

I toke a deep breath and sighed

_Make me invisible, make me invisible, make me invisible! _

I looked in the mirror and no longer saw myself.

It worked! Yes! I ran for the door swinging it open then calmed myself to gently…close it.

I snuck downstairs until I stopped dead in my tracks in-front of a male….I believe to be my brother…

"Quinn! Come here!" I heard another male voice say

"Coming!" _Quinn _responded I blushed hurrying away Quinn was cute…really cute, too bad he's my brother…

I stopped in my tracks and spun around…what If I revealed myself to Quinn?

But what if he attacks me not believing me? If I remember correctly Quinn has a twin...Conner!

I nodded in determination. I'll tell Conner! I have to tell someone! And Solange was not an option no way! No how never! Well, just not yet, Solange…I just wasn't ready yet…

I envied her too much, if I didn't know any better I'd say I hated her…not because she's mean or anything just because she's had what I haven't…though once I'm revealed to her I just know my feelings will change!

I followed Quinn and ended up exactly where I knew I wanted, with Quinn and Conner.

Things are going just perfectly for me!


End file.
